100
by LastJumper
Summary: A set of 100 dabbles, based around Cloud and Aerith.
1. Beauty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFVII, or Cloud and Aerith.

* * *

_**Beauty **_

Sometimes, he couldn't help but stare. _Everything _she did was filled with such grace and beauty. _She was beautiful. _Everything about her was beautiful.

_(The way she walked, her braid bouncing with every step.)_

_(Her smile. There was no proper way to describe it, other __than it gave him hope.)_

_(Even the way she ate. Small even bites.)_

_(Her green orbs. The way the sparkled, when she smiled)_

She did everything with beauty. Even if she couldn't see it, or the rest of their group never noticed. _He did. _He made sure he did. Such a beautiful person she was.

"_Cloud _– what are you staring at?" She gave him a questioning glance, once she finally noticed him staring.

"I, uh-" He muttered, snapping out of his of his thoughts. "N-nothing."

"Hmmm." She stepped closer. "You don't look so sure."

He knew there was no way; she'd give up until she had her answer. So, he'd just have to make something up.

"You." _What? _ _NO_! That isn't what he meant to say. His checks quickly flushed a bright red.

Aerith, let out a small giggle. "Oh, Cloud. You know, you're quite handsome when you get embarrassed."


	2. Love

_**Love**_

It happened, slowly and then all at once. She couldn't stop herself, though the fear became too great. She fell hard. She fell so hard in _l_ove, with this man she only known for a short period of time. There was no stopping this emotion of enveloping her heart. Nothing was stopping her for loving him.

At first, she thought she started to fall for him, for the sole reason that he reminded her of her ex. An exact copy, but as she got to know them… she quickly learned that he wasn't her ex. He was completely different… He wasn't Zack Fair – He was _Cloud Strife_. He was his own person, and she loved that person that she was only begging to understand.

_Her heart belonged to him. _But confessions of love never came easy. Not even with someone, with some experience.

Maybe it was the fear of rejection; or the fear that they didn't feel the same. Or it could have been a complete other reason.

_S_he wasn't going to let her fear, stop her from confessing. Aerith Gainsborough, wasn't about to hide her any longer either.

Quietly she exited the tent, only to find him setting alone by the fire. She sauntered over to the fire, and sat down beside him.

"Can't sleep?" Her words seemed to make him jump, causing her to let out a soft giggle.

"No—" he paused, collecting his thoughts, "you too."

She shook her head. "No." She sighed. "My mind won't shut up."

"Same." He uttered, his gaze returning to the fire.

"Hm. What's on your mind, Cloud?"

"Just stuff."

"Just stuff? That doesn't help me very much," she said.

"—" His gaze returned to her. "What's on your mind?"

"Love." She spoke, with no hesitation.

"Me too."

There was a moment of unspoken words between the pair, as they just stare at each other.

Aerith smirked. "Oh, Cloud Strife is thinking about love is he? Is this because he's in love with someone, or is it because he's trying to figure out was love is?"

Another moment of silence.

"… I know what love is." His words filled with hesitation. "It's because, I am in love with someone."

This was a shock. Aerith never knew Cloud to be this open.

"Who is this lucky person? Tifa? Yuffie?" She bit her lip. Silently praying that it wasn't either of them, even though it was a bit selfish of her.

"No. Neither of them."

"Then who? Is it someone I know?"

"You do know them." He replied, returning his gaze back to the fire. "Why are you thinking about love?"

"Because I'm in love with someone too." She smiled.

The moment after she spoke, their eyes connected again, with a small smile tugging at the corners Clouds' lips. At that moment they both seemed to learn who they were in love with. This was an unspoken confession of love. Neither had to say anything. They both instantly knew, they were in love with each other. Words didn't matter at that point.

Lost in each other's gaze, their lips connected and eyes shut. Cloud wrapped his arms around Aerith's waist, just as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was a small moment in heaven… until it was interrupted.

"Now, would ya look at that! Two love birds making out by the fire!" Yuffie announced loudly, in a singsong voice, which was sure to wake up the others in the camp.


End file.
